Unforseen
by Lesan
Summary: What happens when Kagome finally lets go of Inuyasha? Who is this NEW insane person after Kagome? And why does Kagome's family wish she were never born?
1. Prologue

Unforeseen

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Inuyasha(if I did Kikyou would be in the grave _or_ permanently _with_ Naraku AND Sesshoumaru would have a bigger role!), he belongs strictly to Rumiko Takashi. I do however own Hiratsuki and Calcee. If you take them for your own _THERE_ _WILL BE HELL TO PAY!_ Oh, and this story is going to go rather slow but it will get somwhere, just be patient!!!

_'italics' _thoughts / **BOLD very loud / **"..." dialogue

Prologue

Spring twilight settles around the Higurashi shrine as Kagome Higurashi sits at her desk and contemplates the futileness of Calculus. Of course, a small part of her reasons that this too will pass as had her troubles with Geometry years ago as a Freshmen. _'Oh! Bad idea-thinking about the past...Inuyasha!'_ The hanyou had deposited her in her room when she was injured in a battle against Naraku's latest incarnation. _'I haven't seen him since- I hope they're all okay!'_

**THUMP! CRASH!** "SORRY!"

The destructive sounds of an American teen trying to use shoji shocked Kagome out of her depressed calm. _'There she goes again.'_ The _'she' _that Kagome was referring to was her long unseen cousin Hiratsuki who had arrived 3 days after Kagome's return accompanied by her mother Calcee. Calcee and Kagome's mom, Chilei, are twins; though one lives in Connecticuit and the other in Tokyo. It seems that Calcee's latest boyfriend had gotten into trouble and disappeared, forcing mother and daughter to run from U.S. Federals.

Kagome remebered Hiratsuki trying to make a conversation out of it the first day she arrived. "It's a bit frightening, but it provides an excellent excuse to use my powers!", Hirasuki had shamelessly professed as she tossed her evergreen hair out of her face. "It's kinda' cool outmaneuvering government agents!" Kagome didn't acknowledge her with even a glance. Having failed to break her cousin out of her stupor, Hiratsuki retreated for the day.

'_She may have seemed like she was bragging, but she really did t ry to reach me.'_ And she didn't give up. That very morning the foreign girl had attempted another revival by using reminiscence. "Remeber when we were toddlers? We were terrible trouble for adults, but we had fun. We would scamper around the grounds like miniature heathens and frighten our moms with our antics in the God Tree?!"

So saying, Hiratsuki had elicited a response; though not a welcome one. "GO AWAY! GET OUT! OUT! OUT!", Kagome sreamed as her body quaked with silent sobs. Hiratsuki obeyed her cousin and fled the room, but linguered outside listening to her cries.

"Kago.", she sighed. _'What's happened? What could've hurt you this badly?! When I find out what has done this, it's going to wish it had stayed in whatever hell dimension it came from!!!'_

Twilight found the Higurashi family relaxing and chatting after a scrumptous dinner. Around the table were seated Grandfather Higurashi, Calcee, Chilei, Souta, and Hiratsuki who were having a heated discussion.

"Jean Claude Van Damme could take on Leonardo anyday!"

"He could not!! He's only human! Leo's the smartest and coolest of all the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He's got agility, strength, and a defensive shell!"

"Turtles? Mutant...Turtles?! Hahaa! Is that what you've been comparing Jean to?!!"

"Mmhm.",Souta nods hesistantly looking derisively at his older cousin.

"Wow kiddo!And here I thought you favored that wimp Leo Dicaprio. I mean, he's cute and all, but... Never mind, you're not on my level yet, squirt."

Chilei quickly intervened before her harassed and offended son could retaliate. "my that was a wonderful meal Cal! I'd forgotten how well you cook. Suki, did you know your mother had the chance to be a professional cook? You're very lucky to have had her to cook for you all these years."

Calcee and Hiratsuki sweatdrop. "This is the first evidence I've ever seen of mom possessing any culinary skills. The only things she's ever cooked in front of me were TV dinners. In fact, I learned to cook from my friends' moms." Hiratsuki then notices her mother's twitching eyebrow and decides to rectify her rambling. "But dinner was surprisingly delicious!!", she says exuding a sparkling aura.

"Thanks, I think.", Calcee replies looking suspiciously at her. "Take a tray up to your cousin. We should at least offer her something, even if she won't eat. Lei, do you know why Kagome is so reclusive?"

Chilei, Grandfather, and Souta glance anxiously at eachother. "I'm don't know the details, but I'm sure it has something to do with one of her...friends. Please don't pressure her into talking, let her heal at her own pace."

"Hmm. Boy troubles, huh? Don't worry Auntie, I won't force her. I'm just going to stay and talk and be supportive if she needs me to be." _'And do some prying while I'm at it!'_

Kagome sensed a presence near her door and gazed at it in foreboding. "Kags. I brought you dinner, you should eat something. Listen Kagome, whatever's bothering you, let me help! Your mom says this is a normal reaction to sadness, but you need to talk about it. I'm not your mother or your grandfather, I'm your cousin, I'm family and I'd like us to be friends like we used to be!!"

Hiratsuki lifted her head expecting to see a firmly closed door and instead was greeted with the sight of a teary-eyed, but grinning Kagome. "You've always been to curious about other peoples business! You just want to be nosy." She accused with a steely glare. Hiratsuki smiled. "Yep. That's all I want is to know everything that's been going on here! Oh, ... and I guess I can help with whatever's troubling you." Kagome stepped back to allow her cousin to enter. "I'd like that."

Elsewhere on the shrine grounds-

Two figures hover beside a reflection pool displaying the reunited cousins. Now how did you manage that so quickly?" "It's all in the brew. No one can resist the power of my potions!" A third figure materializes behind them. "I'm glad you two are cooperating, but the time is near we must prepare!" "Yes!" "Hai!"Moonlight illuminates a shadowy form as it flees the main shrine and flows into the Higurashi home.

BA-BA-BUUM!!! Nice, huh? The turtle thing was inspired by my younger brother and I had to dis Leo Dicaprio because it pisses my best friend off. Please review and tell me what you think or I'll be really bummed!


	2. Evaluation

I am VERY, VERY, VERY **SORRY** for not warning you So I'll tell you now, when reading my stories **ALWAYS** have a dictionary present!(Intended for those who are not avid readers or dedicated scholars.)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do **NOT **own Inuyasha and co. though Hiratsuki and Calcee are mine. Please respect my author privileges by not taking them.

**Chapter 1: Evaluation**

Dawn came, revealing two teens slumbering on a double-sized bed. Sea-blue eyes opened to gaze into the honey-caramel orbs which were now only slightly red rimmed. "Thank you Suki. I really needed to talk to someone." "Not a prob cuz. I'm just glad I could help you with your overly dramatic life." Hiratsuki said as she rose yawning. "But you know I'm going with you next time." Kagome shot up in bed and regarded her cousin with a considering gaze.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? I've just told you that I use the shrine well to travel to the Shingoku Jidai where I battle demons and reprobate humans with a monk, demon slayer, kitsune, neko-youkai, and a inu-hanyou. Also that my previous incarnation walks the Earth seeking out tragically deceased souls to absorb until she can possess the rest of mine! No matter how understanding you are, that is just not logical - not even sane!", she gasped catching her breathe for the first time in three minutes.

"Wonderful! ...Maybe now I can talk?", Hiratsuki continues without a reply. "Besides the impossible reality of it all, you've told me that these fellow demon slayers are your best friends and surrogate family. I think it's wonderful to have people care for you that much. But competing with a walking corpse for a guy who doesn't want you is just insane! My diagnosis: you are in need of Therapy." Kagome gasped with incredulity.

"But you said you believe me! You said you'd help!" "Calm down! I do and I will. What I mean darling, is your infatuation with Inuyasha against Kikyou is a losing battle. This obsession is killing you and destroying your potential." Kagome wrenched away as Suki grabbed for her. "I love Inuyasha and I won't give up on him. One day he'll realize it too.", her eyes softening as she fantasized a future with her beloved.

Hiratsuki ran for the door. "Suki-chan?" "You're deluding yourself and I don't want to get infected by your stupidity. Let me know if sensibility hits you!" She closed the door without looking back. "She's so naive. Do you think she'll do, Talim?" An apparently bare hallway replied in a wispy voice. _"She's perfect."_


End file.
